Heat
by Sedinette Michaelis
Summary: "Donc si je résume, nous sommes enfermés dans un vaisseau en plein milieu de l'espace sans aucun point de chute, avec une créature qui projette des phéromones aphrodisiaques sur nous…" Thorki, plus ou moins un PWP.


Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici un petit one-shot qui, hasard du calendrier, tombe ce 14 février, donc prenez le pour un cadeau de Saint Valentin même si je ne suis pas particulièrement fan de cette "fête" x)

Bonne lecture en tout cas :)

OoO

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis le début de leur voyage pour Midgard. Dès les premiers jours, Thor avait dû endosser toutes les responsabilités qui allaient avec son nouveau rôle de Roi. Heimdall et Bruce avaient été d'une grande aide dans ses tâches. Loki aussi, à sa grande surprise.

Thor s'était attendu à ce que l'ancien gardien et le scientifique l'aident, ils étaient ses amis après tout. Avec eux ils avaient fait l'inventaire des stocks de nourriture et d'eau, ainsi que de matériel, et ils pouvaient dire que le vaisseau était particulièrement bien fourni.

Korg était là quand ils avaient procédé à l'inventaire et il leur avait expliqué qu'avec son groupe de révolutionnaire, et sur les bons conseils de Loki, ils avaient raflé autant de nourritures et de technologies qu'ils pouvaient avant de partir de Sakaar. Grâce à ça ils allaient pouvoir tenir une bonne partie du voyage. Ils trouveraient bien un point pour se ravitailler, même si Midgard était aux fins fonds de la galaxie.

Ce qui l'avait surpris c'est que, pendant qu'il faisait l'inspection, Loki, son frère, le Dieu des Malices, avait pris l'initiative de répartir les Asgardiens dans les quartiers disponibles. Le vaisseau était grand et contenait tout de même pas mal de pièces, normalement faites pour entreposer des marchandises. Il avait donné priorité aux familles et aux femmes enceintes. Après, c'était au petit bonheur de la chance, et pour ceux qui n'avaient pas de quartier, une partie de la "salle du trône" provisoire avait été aménagé avec de quoi faire des lits.

"Eh bien… Je ne pensais pas que tu serais capable de tout ça."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, Thor ?" Lui demanda Loki avec un regard presque mauvais.

"Eh bien, c'est juste que je ne pensais pas que tu prendrais l'initiative et que tu saurais gérer tout ça…"

"Es-tu sérieux quand tu me dis ça ?" La voix de son frère devint glaciale et il le vit croiser les bras devant lui.

"Eh bien…"

"J'ai géré Asgard, deux fois. La première quand tu as été assez bête pour te faire bannir, la deuxième fois quand tu as été assez bête pour ne pas voir que c'était moi et pas notre père. Asgard n'est pas tombé en ruine, et pour ton information, toutes mes journées n'étaient pas rythmées par des pièces de théâtre et des amusements. J'ai géré le Royaume ainsi que les liens commerciaux et diplomatiques avec les autres Royaumes pendant que _tu_ t'amusais je ne sais où."

Thor déglutit en voyant son frère énervé. Il ne voulait pas le vexer ! Il était au contraire tellement content qu'il s'investisse de cette manière ! Les responsabilités seyaient à son frère. Le nouveau Roi retint son regard de glisser sur les formes du corps de son frère. Il y avait beaucoup de choses qui seyaient à Loki.

"Je te prie de m'excuser mon frère, je ne voulais pas t'énerver. Je suis content que tu t'investisses."

"Si tu es si content, tu n'as qu'à arrêter de me prendre pour un imbécile."

Sur ces mots, Loki tourna les talons et le laissa seul. Thor se passa une main sur le cuir qui recouvrait son œil et soupira. Il n'avait pas voulu se disputer avec lui. Leur relation commençait tout juste à aller mieux ! Et Thor avait besoin de lui plus que jamais…

"Mon Roi ?" Il se tourna et vit Heimdall venir vers lui. "Comment allez-vous ? Je vous ai vu discuter avec le Prince…"

"Plus disputer que discuter, je le crains," soupira-t-il. "J'ai peur qu'il ne parte dès qu'il en aura l'occasion."

"Le Prince a toujours été un solitaire, même à Asgard."

"Je sais mais… J'aimerai qu'il reste avec nous."

Après tout ce qu'ils avaient perdu, ils devaient trouver un terrain d'entente ! Thor ne supporterait pas de le perdre une fois de plus. Il avait déjà cru à sa mort deux fois. Il n'y aurait pas de troisième fois.

"Il vous faudra le convaincre alors."

Oui, mais comment ?

OoO

Loki était resté dans son coin depuis, et cela faisait donc sept jours. Thor ne savait pas où il avait établi ses quartiers. Lui avait toujours sa grande chambre, mais il ne savait pas où son frère dormait le soir.

Toutefois, cette question fut vite oubliée. Quelques jours après sa dispute avec son frère, ils commencèrent tous, ou presque, à avoir chaud. Ils étaient à fleur de peau et s'énervaient rapidement.

Thor avait tout le temps envie de se masturber. _Absolument tout le temps_. Dès qu'il arrivait à apercevoir Loki, il le dévorait du regard sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il le détaillait de haut en bas, chaque bout de peau qu'il arrivait à voir était examinée avec attention et plus tard fantasmée. Le jeune Roi savait qu'il devait arrêter de regarder ainsi son frère, mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. De toute manière, le sorcier le fuyait comme la peste…

Il pouvait arrêter de se mentir à présent. Thor avait toujours désiré Loki. Il le désirait depuis qu'il était en âge de comprendre ce que cela signifiait. Loki avait toujours été un être exotique au sein d'Asgard avec ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux verts, alors quand il avait atteint l'adolescence… Loki était devenue une sublime petite chose pour les yeux curieux de Thor et ses instincts primaires. Une des raisons qui l'avait poussé à partir souvent en campagne avec Sif et les Trois Guerriers. Et en grandissant, son frère était devenu de plus en plus beau. De plus en plus amer aussi.

Et maintenant, Thor devait se retenir de ne pas lui sauter dessus.

Il ne semblait pas être seul dans ce cas-là. Pas qu'il y ait qui que ce soit qui regarde son frère de cette manière –ils n'avaient plutôt pas intérêt s'ils tenaient à la vie, Loki était à lui–, mais les hommes dévoraient du regard certaines femmes et certains hommes, et pareil pour les femmes.

Il avait déjà surpris la Valkyrie sortir d'une pièce, les cheveux ébouriffés, en compagnie d'une autre femme.

Bon sang ! Lui aussi voulait faire l'amour ! Il voulait… Oh… Il voulait faire l'amour à Loki. Il voulait le prendre par les hanches et l'embrasser, frotter son érection contre sa cuisse et s'enfouir en lui sauvagement jusqu'à la jouissance.

"Votre Majesté !" L'interpella Korg. Thor se tourna vers lui, l'œil mauvais et de mauvaise humeur. "Nous avons un souci, je pense."

"Quel genre de soucis ?" Demanda-t-il en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

"Je crois que Miek est en pleine période de chaleur et qu'il disperse ses phéromones partout pour attirer une femelle de sa race. Mais comme il n'y en a pas, il continue d'en émettre… Alors voilà."

"Comment ça, voilà ?!" Quelle était cette histoire encore ? Il n'avait rien compris !

"Ce qu'il veut dire, mon Roi," intervint Heimdall, lui aussi crispé. "C'est que les phéromones de la créature Miek sont aphrodisiaques pour nous. Ce qui explique nos… Comportements récents."

Oh. Oh ! Est-ce que ça signifiait que son frère aussi avait les pensées qui l'habitaient ? A qui pensait-il lorsqu'il se caressait le soir ? A une femme ? A un homme ? A lui peut-être ? Il retint un grondement de désir.

"Très bien…" Arriva-t-il à dire. "Tout le monde est affecté ?"

"Les personnes… Sexuellement disponibles, mon Roi," lui répondit Heimdall. "Apparemment tout le monde, sauf les enfants, les jeunes mères et les personnes trop âgées pour procréer."

Thor ne retint pas son soupire d'exaspération.

"Donc si je résume, nous sommes enfermés dans un vaisseau en plein milieu de l'espace sans aucun point de chute, avec une créature qui projette des phéromones aphrodisiaques sur nous…"

"Nous ferions mieux de nous séparer des personnes plus vulnérables," continua Heimdall.

"Je…" Thor avait de plus en plus de difficulté à réfléchir. "Allons mettre ceux qui ne sont pas atteints à l'abris, mais on ne va pas pouvoir faire grand-chose… Ne pouvons-nous pas enferme Miek ?"

"Déjà essayé," répondit Korg. "Mais ça n'a pas l'air de très bien fonctionner."

"Très bien, mettons-nous au travail et prions les Nornes pour que ça ne dégénère pas en orgie…"

Et pourtant, c'est bien ce qu'il se passa à plusieurs endroits du vaisseau. Certaines pièces étaient occupées par plusieurs Asgardiens qui s'adonnaient aux plaisirs de la chaire sans aucune retenue ni honte. A son plus grand soulagement, Thor n'y vit pas son frère.

Son frère… Loki… Il secoua la tête.

"Mon Roi ?" Heimdall avait du mal à se tenir, il le voyait bien.

"Va donc trouver de la compagnie," lui dit-il avec un sourire. Ils avaient mis à l'abri les personnes ne ressentant pas les effets de l'aphrodisiaque, il n'y avait plus grand-chose d'autre à faire à présent. "Nous avons sûrement tous mérité un peu de bon temps après tous ces évènements. Je suis juste… Je dois trouver…"

"Le Prince ?"

Il hocha la tête.

"Profitez-en pour vous réconcilier alors." Sur ces mots, l'ancien gardien le laissa seul.

"Loki…"

Thor retourna à ses quartiers et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il fut devant le grand miroir ornant la pièce, les mains posées sur le comptoir et la tête baissée. Il voulait que le sorcier soit avec lui. Il lui manquait et il avait besoin de sa chaleur !

"Tu m'as appelé ?"

Thor se retourna brutalement et regarda Loki, habillé plus légèrement que d'habitude. Moins de cuir, plus de tissus. Comme d'habitude, il était parfait.

"Loki…" Il s'approcha de lui et l'attira contre lui pour le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer contre lui. "Tu es là…"

"Thor, que se passe-t-il ici ? Tout le monde est bizarre !"

Loki ne semblait pas affecté par les phéromones. Peut-être parce qu'il n'était pas Asgardien ? Tant pis, ça n'avait aucune importance.

"Hmm…" Il respira son odeur avec un soupir de plaisir. Il avait toujours cette agréable odeur de neige fraichement tombée. "Miek dégage des phéromones aphrodisiaques dans tout le vaisseau…" Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Thor déposa un baiser sur la nuque offerte de son frère.

Le brun ne réagit pas tout de suite à son baiser, aussi Thor en profita pour en déposer d'autres et se mettre à lécher la peau fraiche.

"Thor !" Loki le repoussa finalement, mais Thor tint bon et le garda dans ses bras. "Que t'arrive-t-il ?!"

Il plongea son unique œil dans le regard vert de son frère. Son Loki. A lui.

"J'ai envie de toi," grogna-t-il après quelques secondes. "Ça fait des siècles que j'ai envie de toi. Je te veux Loki depuis si longtemps…"

Thor approcha son visage de celui du sorcier pour l'embrasser, mais celui-ci le repoussa à nouveau et finit par s'échapper de son étreinte.

"Thor, par Odin ressaisis toi !" Thor essaya à nouveau de lui sauter dessus, mais Loki était aussi vif qu'une anguille et ne cessait de lui échapper. "Bon sang, Thor, nous sommes frères !"

"Nous ne sommes pas frères, tu me le dis tout le temps. Je suis Asgardien, tu es Jotun alors… Cesse de me fuir !" Rugit-il finalement en attrapant le poignet de Loki. "Nous ne sommes pas frère, nous ne sommes pas de la même race. Alors pourquoi devrais-je me retenir ? Je me retiens depuis au moins un millénaire, Loki. J'en ai assez. Deviens mien, Loki. Sois à moi."

Loki, dont le visage déjà pâle, blêmit avant de se mettre à rougir.

"Reste près de moi à tout jamais, Loki."

"Thor…" Le Roi l'embrassa tendrement. "Arrête, je ne suis pas attiré par toi de cette manière, et tu es juste touché par ces phéromones… Tu ne veux pas de moi."

A nouveau, Thor se mit à grogner, tel un animal.

"Je te désire depuis notre adolescence," répliqua-t-il, satisfait de voir les rougeurs sur les joues de Loki s'intensifier. "Tu étais déjà si incroyablement séduisant, si beau et intelligent… Si seulement père avait réfléchi un peu, il ne t'aurait pas adopté comme son fils mais nous aurait fiancés pour obtenir une paix durable. Tu aurais pu être à moi depuis si longtemps…"

"Je t'en prie, ce n'est pas toi, ce sont les phéro-" Loki ne put continuer, les lèvres de son frère l'en empêchant.

Thor passa un bras puissant autour de la taille du sorcier et le pressa contre lui. Il était certain que son frère pouvait sentir son sexe en érection contre lui. Sa main libre passa dans les cheveux noirs et il coinça sa nuque pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'éloigner tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas décidé, et en profita pour dévorer ses lèvres. Quand il se retira, Loki était pantelant, son souffle rapide, ses joues rouges et son regard vert brillant de plaisir. Aah, pas attiré par lui, hm ? Il frotta son bassin contre le sien. Oh si, Loki était attiré par lui. Il le trouvait à son goût.

"Loki," gronda-t-il à son oreille. "Faisons-le, maintenant."

"Mais…" Sa voix n'était qu'un filet.

"Pas de mais."

OoO

Loki ne savait pas comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Comment aurait-il pu imaginer que son frère, le divin Thor, soit sexuellement attiré par lui ? Bien sûr que lui aussi trouvait son frère séduisant, mais c'était être honnête que de l'avouer ! Thor était un bel homme, musclé comme il le fallait, avec des bras forts qui donnaient envie de s'y accrocher, grand, blond, au visage carré et à l'air gentil.

Mais il n'était pas attiré par lui ! Enfin, il ne le pensait pas.

Thor avait toujours été trop gentil et doux, même dans ses moments de rage. Dans ces moments-là, son frère paraissait juste bête. Jamais encore il n'avait vu Thor faire preuve d'autant de dominance et d'autorité. Oh, si, peut-être cette fois-ci à Svartalfheim, un peu avant sa 'mort', où Thor et lui se disputaient à cause de la mort de leur mère. C'est vrai que Thor s'était montré… Hm.

Le Thor qui se tenait devant lui n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui de d'habitude. C'était un homme dominé par ses plus bas instincts qui le tenait fermement. Loki tenta à nouveau de le repousser, et le Roi raffermit sa prise sur lui. Est-ce qu'il comptait vraiment s'imposer à lui ? Au moins ce serait une bonne excuse pour partir de ce vaisseau et pour se cacher au fin fond de l'univers, loin de Thanos et de son armée… Même si l'idée lui plaisait assez, bien qu'il ne veuille pas se l'avouer.

"Thor…" Tenta-t-il à nouveau, mais il ne l'écoutait déjà plus. "S'il te plaît…" Un grognement lui répondit et il fut jeté sur le lit au milieu de la pièce.

"Silence," gronda Thor.

Avec impatience, le Roi retira ses propres habilles avant d'attaquer les siennes. Le torse de son frère était luisant de sueur et il transpirait la bestialité. Ses muscles étaient tendus et gonflés. Il eut soudainement envie de les lécher, surtout les deux pointes brunes qui ornaient sa poitrine. Hmm… Il n'était point homme à résister à l'appel de la chaire. Loki céda à la tentation.

Il se cambra pour se soulever et attaque de ses lèvres les tétons durs, qu'il lécha et suça gentiment, agrémentant la caresse de petits coups de dents. Thor gémit de plaisir et continua de le déshabiller, plus gentiment cette fois-ci. Le voir plus docile devait certainement lui plaire… Il caressa les muscles de son torse du bout des doigts, encore un peu intimidé. Il n'avait jamais senti ce genre d'attirance pour l'Asgardien. Il l'avait considéré comme son frère, puis son ennemi juré, puis à nouveau comme son frère… Jamais comme un amant. Toutefois, les mots de Thor faisaient sens. Ils auraient très bien pu se retrouver fiancés dès la naissance.

Thor le repoussa pour qu'il retombe sur le lit et s'installa sur ses hanches.

"Loki…" Grogna le Roi, sa voix chargée d'un désir puissant qui le fit frissonner. Bon sang ce que son frère pouvait être sexy comme ça ! Il allait peut-être décidé de se laisser faire, ne serait-ce que pour une fois.

"Oui, Thor ?" Répondit-il d'une voix veloutée en s'étendant dans les draps de soie, une literie qui avait dû appartenir au Grand Maître avant qu'il ne vole son vaisseau.

"Laisse-moi te prendre." C'était plus un ordre qu'une demande. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait dans ces phéromones, mais ça devait être très puissant pour faire perdre autant de sens commun au nouveau Roi d'Asgard. Celui-ci-ci frottait son sexe nu contre ses cuisses et son ventre sans aucune honte. Un sexe de belle taille, remarqua-t-il, d'une belle longueur et surtout d'une bonne largeur. Il se lécha les lèvres avec envie.

Qui était-il après tout pour refuser une partie de jambe en l'air pendant ces temps indécis ? Lui aussi avait bien le droit de prendre un peu de plaisir, n'est-ce pas ?

"D'accord, Thor, je vais te laisser coucher avec moi." Mais ça demanderait rétribution plus tard, garda-t-il dans un coin de sa tête. Hors de question qu'il laisse passer un tel comportement !

Un nouveau grognement lui répondit alors que le blond se soulevait pour mieux écarter ses cuisses. Immédiatement après, Thor se baissa sur lui pour embrasser sa peau et la lécher, jusqu'à prendre son sexe à peine en érection dans sa bouche. Loki poussa un petit gémissement en sentant la langue mouillée de poser sur lui et le sucer férocement.

"Oh Thor ! Doucement !" Il voulait le dévorer ou quoi ? Ça n'en était pas moins efficace, car il fut complètement dur en à peine quelques minutes. "Aah…" Il s'y prenait vraiment très bien ! Mais il allait bientôt jouir si ça continuait ainsi.

Mais le blond ne l'écouta pas. La délicieuse pression sur son sexe, la chaleur de son ventre, tout ça était trop et il sentait le plaisir monter encore et encore le long de ses reins, l'électrisant et le rendant faible. Il le suspectait d'utiliser son seidr, sa magie propre, pour lui donner des petits coups de jus.

En plus de sa bouche, des doigts s'aventuraient plus bas encore, se glissant entre ses fesses pour atteindre la petite ouverture sensible constituée de chaires et de muscles. Un doigt le pénétra vivement et se mit à le fouiller sans plus attendre.

"Bon sang, espèce de brute ! Vas-y doucement !" Fustigea-t-il à nouveau en grognant sous les assauts de son frère. Thor lâcha son membre dur et se fit plus doux.

Un deuxième doigt mouillé rejoignit le premier pour écarter ses chaires tendues et serrées. Voilà, c'était mieux, pensa-t-il en se détendant avec cette fois-ci un soupir de plaisir. Tant que Thor se contrôlait, il pouvait se laisser faire.

"Loki…" Grogna Thor en le pénétrant d'encore un doigt, son sexe frottant contre sa cuisse, humide de ses fluides. "J'ai envie de toi."

Le sorcier eut du mal à ne pas lever les yeux au ciel, et se contenta d'écarter plus largement les cuisses et il lui fit signer de venir plus près de lui pour le prendre. Thor n'attendit pas et se cala entre ses cuisses pour y placer son sexe tendu et le pénétra avec tout ce qui devait lui rester de self-control.

Loki poussa un nouveau gémissement en sentant la hampe dur de son Roi le pénétrer et le remodeler à sa forme, tapant au plus profond de lui. Thor l'attrapa par la nuque et l'embrassa langoureusement, poussant doucement en lui comme pour tenter de s'enfouir tout entier dans son corps. Oh c'était bon. Dieu que c'était bon.

"Oh Thor…" Soupira-t-il en détachant ses lèvres de son frère, restant toutefois tout proche delui. "C'est bon, continue…"

"Mon frère… Loki…" Gémit Thor en continuant d'avaler ses soupirs entre ses lèvres. "Enfin tu es à moi."

Loki ne put s'empêcher de rire. Son frère était adorable décidément, à se montrer aussi possessif envers lui.

"Je n'appartiens à personne," précisa-t-il en souriant presque tendrement.

"Si. Je pense d'ailleurs t'attacher à moi de manière plus définitive," gronda-t-il à nouveau et ça inquiéta le Dieu des Malices. Comment ça, de manière définitive ? Qu'avait donc son idiot de frère en tête ? Qu'est-ce que ces phéromones avaient déclenché ?! "Je vais te faire un enfant, ainsi tu ne pourras plus me trahir ou partir loin de moi."

Loki pâlit alors que le sexe se mettait en mouvement en lui. Le mettre enceint ?! Mais… Mais ! Non ! Il n'était pas d'accord ! Ce genre de chose ça se décidait à deux, pas tout seul ! Thor ne pouvait pas juste prendre la liberté de faire ça… Oh Dieu que c'était bon ! Thor prit son sexe dans sa grande main pour le masturber et lui faire oublier ses pensées. Non, il n'était pas faible, il allait lui payer !

"Arrête de penser," soupira le blond à son oreille. "Contente-toi de prendre du plaisir, Loki."

Et il cessa de penser. Tout ce qui comptait était les coups de reins puissants, la langue brûlante sur sa peau naturellement plus fraiche et ces mains puissantes qui maintenaient ses hanches immobiles alors que le corps au-dessus de lui se glissait encore et encore en lui telle la lame dans son fourreau.

OoO

Thor n'en pouvait plus de se régaler de la vue délicieuse que lui donnait son frère. Etalé sur les draps de son lit, nu, ses cheveux disposés autour de son visage tel un halo, sa peau pâle où transparaissait quelques cicatrices, dont une, fine et blanche qui courait sur toute sa poitrine. Une lame que Loki avait prise pour lui. Il la bénit de ses lèvres et remonta jusqu'à la bouche entrouverte de son frère pour l'embrasser.

Il se sentait enfin à sa place, logé profondément entre les reins de son frère. Il posa sa main sur son ventre amoureusement en pensant que bientôt, très bientôt, ce même ventre serait gonflé par son enfant.

"Loki, mon Loki…" Gémit-il en enfonçant son sexe sans aucune merci en lui.

"Je t'en prie Thor… Ne jouis pas en moi…" Geignit son frère en l'attrapant par les épaules. "Pas en moi…"

"Pourquoi ? Je veux que tu portes mon enfant," répondit-il comme si c'était une évidence.

"Je ne veux pas tomber enceint, espèce de sombre crétin," gronda Loki en tentant vainement de le repousser. "Pas comme ça en tout cas, avec toi complètement saoul de ces phéromones ! Et tu n'as pas le droit de me forcer ! Si je découvre que je suis enceint, j'avorte, je te préviens," finit-il en sifflant presque.

Thor grogna. Il n'était pas content. Pas du tout.

"D'accord, je ne te mettrai pas enceint aujourd'hui, mon frère," concéda généreusement Thor, qui retenait cependant que Loki avait dit 'pas comme ça'. Il porterait ses enfants à un moment ou à un autre. "Maintenant laisse-moi profiter de toi."

OoO

Thor ne l'avait pas laissé jouir avant un bon moment. Ou plutôt, il lui avait fait payer le fait qu'il ne puisse pas le mettre enceint en l'empêchant de jouir, puis après il l'avait fait jouir de très nombreuses fois. Jamais personne ne lui avait fait l'amour de cette façon. Jamais Loki n'avait eu autant de passion, d'amour et de bestialité en une seule fois. Thor s'était montré insatiable et l'avait pris encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus jouir et qu'il tombe d'épuisement en s'enroulant autour de lui de manière tentaculaire. Combien de temps est-ce que ça avait duré ? Une journée ? Deux ? Jamais il n'aurait cru que Thor pouvait durer ainsi. Loki, épuisé autant moralement que physiquement, se retrouvait maintenant coincé contre son frère qui le tenait solidement contre son torse.

Au moins, ça lui laissait le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire par la suite. Fuir ? Thor lui avait bien fait comprendre que ce n'était pas une option et Loki soupçonnait qu'il le pourchasserait si jamais il osait partir loin de lui.

Le trahir ? Thor l'avait dit, il devenait prévisible, il y avait des chances qu'il s'attende à tout moment à sa trahison et qu'il ait déjà prévu sa contre-attaque, qui devait maintenant consister à l'attacher à son lit pour le mettre enceint. Bon sang ! Lui enceint ? C'est vrai qu'il se transformait de temps en temps en femme quand l'envie s'en faisait sentir et qu'il se sentait plus femme qu'homme, mais… Enceint ? Etait-ce possible sous sa forme masculine ?

"Loki, tu réfléchis trop fort."

Le sorcier se tourna vers son frère qui avait toujours les yeux fermés et le visage détendu. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

"Oh ? Et à quoi pensais-je ?"

"A t'enfuir, bien sûr."

Bien sûr.

"Pas que." Un sourire étira les lèvres de Thor qui se colla un peu plus à son frère. "Tu vas finir par m'étouffer."

"Je suis désolé, Loki," fit soudainement le Dieu du Tonnerre en ouvrant doucement les yeux. Loki le regarda sans comprendre. "Je suis désolé de t'avoir forcé."

Oh. L'effet de l'aphrodisiaque avait perdu en intensité, son frère retrouvait enfin ses esprits.

"Ce n'est pas grave, Thor. J'ai vécu bien pire."

"Si c'est grave ! Ne dis pas ça comme si tu n'avais pas de valeur ! Tu es important ! Et je t'ai… Je t'ai violé."

Loki pouffa.

"Tu ne m'as pas violé. J'avoue m'être un peu résigné, mais crois-moi, si je n'avais pas été consentant, je t'aurai facilement repoussé. Puis je t'aurai castré. Mais ne t'avise plus d'essayer de me mettre enceint de cette manière, sinon tu n'auras plus rien pour tenter d'imprégner qui que ce soit."

"D'accord, mon frère. Je te présente quand même mes excuses, je n'aurai jamais dû m'imposer à toi."

Ils restèrent un instant dans cette position, sans parler ni se regarder. Le silence n'était pas gênant, pas trop, ils étaient dans une bulle et parler ou bouger serait la briser et revenir au monde normal, où leurs devoirs les attendaient.

"Alors…" finit-il par dire. "Tu me désirais depuis longtemps ?"

"Oui," soupira Thor en se tourna vers lui. "Depuis toujours. Je me suis éloigné dans notre adolescence parce que j'avais peur de te faire du mal… Ça s'est retourné contre moi apparemment, tu n'étais plus mon adorable Loki lorsque je suis revenu de la guerre."

"Ah. C'était pour ça alors ? Je pensais que tu me détestais à l'époque, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. On était proche et d'un coup tu t'es mis à m'ignorer. Puis tu es parti." Le ton de Loki était triste et nostalgique. C'était donc ce qu'il avait pensé à l'époque ? Jamais il ne l'aurait imaginé ! "J'étais en colère quand tu es revenu. Tu ne m'avais rien dit sur ton départ, je me suis juste retrouvé bête quand père m'a dit que tu avais décidé de partir combattre. Sans moi ! Certes je suis plus jeune que toi, mais pas de beaucoup ! J'étais triste, déçu…"

"Je suis navré Loki," souffla Thor.

"Je pensais que tu me détestais," lui reprocha-t-il à nouveau.

"Je t'aime," murmura le Roi en prenant son frère dans ses bras et lui volant un baiser au passage. "Et je t'aimais déjà trop à l'époque pour oser rester près de toi. J'aurai fini par te sauter dessus un soir où j'étais ivre et…"

"Tais-toi…" Soupira finalement le sorcier en l'embrassant à son tour.

Thor obéit et laissa son frère s'installer sur ses hanches.

"Je vais rester ici, avec toi et notre peuple." Loki mit un doigt sur les lèvres de son Roi lorsque celui-ci se releva légèrement pour parler. "Silence, j'ai dit. Je ne sais pas si ça va fonctionner. Je ne te promets pas que je n'exploserai pas de rage ou que sais-je encore. Mais je t'aime, mon frère. Je ne sais pas si je t'aime de la manière que tu désires, mais je vais… M'investir."

"Oh Loki !" Thor le renversa et lui vola un long baiser passionné. "Ces paroles me rendent si heureux !"

"Nous avons toujours le problème de Thanos," lui rappela Loki. "Celui qui m'a envoyé sur Midgard avec le sceptre…"

"Je m'occuperai du cas de ce Titan fou," souffla Thor à son oreille alors qu'il s'afférait sur sa peau.

"Et les Midgardiens ne m'accepteront pas si facilement."

"Nous trouverons bien quelque chose pour qu'ils pardonnent ta petite attaque. Les humains ont pardonné bien des choses aux Avengers, alors pourquoi pas à toi ?"

Loki ne savait pas de quoi il parlait, mais soit, il le croirait pour le moment. De toute manière, Thor en avait assez de parler, s'il en croyait l'érection qu'il sentait vigoureuse contre son ventre.

Fin.

Tadaa !

J'espère que vous aurez aimé ce one-shot, je ne sais plus comment l'idée m'est venue, mais je voulais coucher ça sur le papier, ça m'amusait x')

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, et sinon on se retrouve plus tard pour une nouvelle fanfic, dès que je l'aurai finie, ou bien pour un autre one-shot :D

Sedinette


End file.
